


Zelda, the Starved Princess

by NaruStoryX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Animal Play, Cruelty, Crushing, Eating, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruStoryX/pseuds/NaruStoryX
Summary: Our heroine goes on an epic journey of self-discovery.





	Zelda, the Starved Princess

The warm, glowing rays of summer sun poured through the canopy overhead, illuminating the spore-rich atmosphere of the woods. Zelda had been trekking through the forest all morning and afternoon. Her legs were sore, her boots dirty, her blouse just a little sweaty, and her hair a complete mess. Worse than any of those things, however, was her belly; almost completely empty, it was becoming painful to even walk. She was so determined to set off on her self-appointed quest to find the forest shrine, she'd forgotten all about breakfast, and by now it was nearly supper time. It wasn't the first time her wild ambitions had gotten the better of her, but it would be another several hours before her journey would finally see her home. How could she possibly wait that long to eat?

She surveyed the trees around her. Not a single apple, nor beanstalk, or even a mushroom in sight. No ponds to fish. She couldn't stomach the idea of eating a bug. She'd brought nothing to make a fire. Her canteen had dried up hours ago. How could she be so unprepared? She slumped down atop a fallen tree, with the moss acting as a surprisingly comfortable cushion, and scolded herself for her lack of foresight. As she stared into infinity, her unfocused gaze covering the ground at her feet, a small squirrel hopped into view. Zelda's mouth immediately began to water. But of course, it was unthinkable. She had no way to cook it, and such a meal would hardly be fit for a princess. Still, her tummy pulled tightly, and she could feel her rationality start to slip away, rinsed from her mind by the thought of a bite to eat.

Zelda scooped up the little squirrel, cupping and petting him with her gentle hands. He didn't seem afraid of Hylians, they are generally pretty kind to forest animals. Perhaps he was expecting a treat, but she sadly had none to give. With his little nose twitching, and his big, round eyes so innocent and unassuming... how could she possibly eat him? But her tummy was screaming. She felt like her insides were folding over on themselves. She was just so hungry. She set her thumb to his neck, with her index finger on the back of his head. She wanted it to be quick, this was, of course, just so she could finally eat. But as she looked into his wide eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Perhaps if I couldn't SEE him...", she pondered.

She stood, and set him down on the mossy log. He looked up expectantly, and she could almost feel her heart breaking for what she was going to do. She closed her eyes, turned around, lowered herself over him, reached under and cupped him with her hand to prevent him running... and let herself drop. She could feel him completely. Like sitting on a rough stump, or a stone. Her bottom was soft, and pampered, and so she felt a painful discomfort as her weight settled against him. She wiggled her hips from side to side for a moment, and rested for a few moments more. He wasn't moving, she thought, and so he must be ready to eat.

She stood, and her heart sank. He was still very much alive. Was she so light her weight couldn't crush him? He wasn't running, so she scooped him up again. His little head had been slightly squeezed, with one eye popping out, just a little. His fur was noticably ruffled. His right paw was twisted around, clearly broken. She felt an uneasy calmness about it. She knew she should be upset, but his condition was almost amusing to her, and she was so hungry still. She considered crushing him with her boots, but she didn't want to crush him into the dirt, because then she'd have to eat it. She simply couldn't wait any longer, she was just so hungry.

She flicked at his broken paw, and he reeled from the pain, his tiny yelps a source of slight amusement. She never imagined she could be so heartless. And yet, all alone and free from the judgemental eyes of her kingdom, she felt free to do as she pleased. She pinched his paw, giggling to herself as he cried out. She didn't want to play with her food anymore, however; the hunger was unbearable. She decided to blame it for her assuredly momentary loss of sensibility and kindness. Her dry lips peeled apart, and with her mouth open wide, she held the squirrel by his fluffy tail and gently lowered him inside. His little feet dug into her tongue, only mildly painful, and she pushed against his rump with her fingers to pack him between her jaws. The sensations of fur against her tongue were unpleasant, but... she was just so very hungry.

She closed her mouth tightly, trapping the little squirrel inside. He wiggled about, his fur tickling the roof of her mouth. She let him wriggle himself between her molars, and summoning up that newfound cruelty she didn't believe she posessed, she brought her jaws to a close. A harsh snap, a rumbling crunch, and she could feel his juicy guts spurting out into her parched mouth. His blood was warm, and tasted like metal, yet his muscle was chewy, and similar to a cold steak. She almost wanted to throw up, but was too hungry to let him go, and clearly it was too late to stop now. She forced herself to chew, her perfect teeth crushing and grinding bones, his skin being pulled and shredded apart. she could hear him crying out, in his little squirrel voice, as he scratched at her cheeks in a panic, but she was just so very hungry.

She pushed and adjusted the mangled yet still-living mess inside of her mouth with her tongue, lining up unbroken parts between her teeth and breaking them. As she wrestled him between her canines, she felt what was almost bulb-like in shape - was this his tiny, squezed and misshapen head? She bit, hard, and felt almost delighted at the sensation, reminiscent of biting into the shell of a peanut. It split and splintered as her teeth came together, before finally giving way and breaking completely, and finally the resistance stopped. she was almost disgusted with herself, but she was just so very hungry. And yet, all the while, she felt a strange pleasantness about what she had done... a twisted joy, perhaps.

She gnashed and mangled the remains of the little squirrel between her teeth, and dug into him, separating off smaller parts. His skin was stretchy and hard to separate within the pulp of his innards, but he tasted nice. Finally, with her little prey ground into little clumps of furry little meat, she was ready to swallow. Her throat opened up, and chunks of that cute squirrel slid along her tongue, to the back of her throat. Swallowing was almost cathartic. A tense gulp, and she could feel him squeezing down her throat, on his way to digestion. That poor squirrel... but she was just so very hungry. That's why she ate him. That's why she took her time savoring him. Right?

A little more chewing, a little more mashing, and she was finally able to swallow the rest. All except that long, hairy bit she'd been trying to avoid. She puckered, slipping her fingers into her mouth to investigate. She pinched, and from her lips she pulled his little squirrel tail, soaked in blood and saliva, and no longer twitching excitedly like it was before. She tossed it aside, without feeling even a shred of remorse. She laid back on the log, licking her fingertips, and then lapping up the little bit of blood that had dripped from her lip. A wide smile was highlighted by the radiant sun, and she rubbed her tummy, satisfied. She didn't feel so very hungry anymore. Her hunger was replaced with a new want, a horrible desire.

She resumed her walk through the forest, her eyes now peeled for the local wildlife. She wondered if they could smell the squirrel blood on her lips. Finally, she spotted a fox, and her eyes lit up. She dashed for him, and though he was quick, she lept forward, narrowlying catching him by the tail. He hissed and scratched, but she ignored his threats and, after pulling herself upright, dragged him toward her. As he turned fangs toward her, she clenched her fist and batted him on the head one, two, three times, causing him to rear away. She knew she had to disable him quickly, so she straddled his back, gripping him tightly between her thighs as she held him down with the weight of her body. Her hands free, she grabbed his two front paws, and lifted her knees just enough to slide them under. She leaned forward, shifting her weight to her knees as they fell back to the ground, and his legs snapped loudly like twigs.

She delighted in his whimper. She felt so in control. She shifted from his body, grabbing one of his back legs. She held it with both hands as she pulled it down against her knee, thinking she should break a third leg just for good measure. With a crack like the sound of a whip, it broke. A shard of bone was jutting out from the skin. "Link would think I'm worse than the monsters he slays, but I..." She caught herself talking to no-one, and wondered if she was going crazy. Even still, this was something her body was aching for. Without knowing why, without knowing this side of her even existed, she found herself wanting to watch this animal suffer. She smiled warmly as she let go, and watched him try to crawl away. It was such a pitiful sight.

Grabbing him roughly by the tail, she dragged him back to the log where she enjoyed her first victim. She lay him on the log, and sat plumply on his head. He whipped at the log with his broken legs, trying to squirm away, but it was totally hopeless. Her butt was enveloping his head completely. She set her hands on her knees, using them to leverage herself, and began bouncing up and down. Not enough to free him, but just enough to relieve and reapply pressure, squeezing his head, then relaxing him, then squeezing again. She was a little disappointed he wasn't crying like the squirrel. Nonetheless, she continued to bounce, each time letting her weight drop a little more sharply.

She pinned him by the back, her hand wrapped around the nape of his neck. Like this, she could drop with even more force. She lifted her bottom off of his head, almost high enough to call it standing, and then let herself go completely. Her full rump crashed down on his head, fracturing his skull. He finally spittered out a sharp yelp, the pain more than enough. Again, she stood, and dropped herself, her bottom crushing his head. She rocked her hips from side to side, enjoying herself, knowing she could finish him off at any time. She lept up to observe her work.

His head had been scrunched down, and blood was running from his nose. He apparently bit his own tongue, which was also bleeding. He looked so stupid there, with his head bent and contorted, his eyes rolled up, bleeding from biting his own tongue. How miserable, she thought. Without realizing it, her fingers had found their way between her legs. Through her pants, she was gently massaging herself, biting her lip as she considered what she might do next. "Maybe you can enjoy this part... if I didn't break your useless fox brain." She turned him on his back, and pulled his legs apart, then giggled at the sight. "Your flaccid thingy... it's adorable."

Holding his leg with one hand, she began to touch his soft, flaxen cock with the other. With her fingers, she squeezed gently, stroking in circular motions, eyeing his reactions. Though his head was crushed, he began panting, and she wondered if he might be enjoying it after all. His cock began to harden, growing in length, though it was thin even when erect. Fully hard, it was barely longer than her index finger. She squeezed and pulled with an almost childish curiosity. She knew the basics of sex and masturbation, though she'd never practiced either before. She knew, through her books, that if she stroked him long enough, he was sure to ejaculate.

What her books didn't teach her, she began to ponder on her own. "Could I make him feel better," she wondered, "if I use something more like a vagina?" And with an almost alarming lack of hesitation, she pressed her plush lips to the tip of his cock, and let it slip entirely inside. Licking at, and wrapping her tongue around his cock, she continued to pleasure him with her mouth, and her other hand wandered. Finding its way under her shirt, she squeezed and fondled her own chest, while sucking on his cock. Before she could have been ready, amid whimpers and his twitching body, he ejaculated. Her mouth was filled with ropey jets of hot, gooey fox cum. She felt a twinge of hatred; she didn't want him to finish yet.

Angrily, she bit down as hard as she could with her incisors, which felt like biting through the skin of cooked chicken, snipping his cock from his body entirely. His cry was blood-curdling. Zelda was drowning in her darkest pleasures. The taboo, the satisfaction of causing pain... how could she have known she could become so easily addicted to this? She pulled the dog's cock from her mouth, from which gushed a pulpy mix of blood and fox cum. She rubbed it against his face, as she swallowed the bloody brew in her mouth. "Do you miss this? Were you hoping you could use this to fuck me?" Zelda said with a smirk. Then, she paused. What an idea.

Though it was small, and she had always imagined her first time far more romantic, she was completely ovecome with her sickening desire. She ripped a piece of cloth from her vest, using it to tie shut the end of the cock, hoping that would keep it hard as she frantically tugged at her pants and panties, pulling them down around her thighs. She hadn't realized how sticky and wet she had become. Her breathing was growing heavy, her eyes wild with excitement. She lined the head of the fox cock up with her opening, and with abandon, roughly forced it up into her body. It was much more painful than she thought, to rip through her royal hymen that way. She winced, and fell back, sitting on her ankles, holding the fox cock firmly within herself. As the pain subsided, she began to make small stirring motions, testing her pain.

It still hurt, though not nearly as much. She squirmed back toward the fox, using one hand to stir her insides with the cock as her other stroked the fox's fur. "Look, you're fucking me! Aren't you happy?" she inquired, almost expecting a response. However, the fox's expression was vacant. He wouldn't even look at her, and that made her feel a deep resentment. How ungrateful... She stroked his cheek, and then pressed her thumb against his eye, which caused him to jerk his head back. She started to fuck herself, slowly and gently, with the cock as she forced her thumb forward, squishing into his eyeball as blood spurted out, some splashing across her face. She continued to force her thumb inside, until she was met with a feeling like popping a grape. She squealed with delight.

"Perhaps in the next life, when you are permitted to fuck the Princess, you will show your gratitude!" she hissed as she aggressively fucked into herself with his severed cock. She clambered to her feet, and pulled him to the ground beside the log, which was smeared with blood. Using the log to support her back, she once again sat on his head, this time with her bare ass, and began to drop herself onto his skull as hard as she could as she fucked herself insane. Waves of pleasure washed over her, and she bit the nails of her free hand as she felt a powerful sensation bubbling up inside her. At this point, she didn't even know if the fox was alive, and she didn't care. She forced his cock fully inside herself, and then used her fingers to aggressively rub her clit, until her knees went weak. She leaned to one side, using her free hand to press into his rib cage as hard as she could, until his ribs began to crack and snap, and finally, she erupted with pleasure she had never known. Her body was trembling, she felt like she had no control of her limbs. She couldn't pick herself up again even if she wanted to, and her mind was racing, so fast she couldn't keep track of her own thoughts.

She collapsed, shivering, over the fox. Her body felt hot, and light. The forest around her was spinning, and she could hear ought but the ringing in her ears. Was this orgasm? She lay still for a few moments, struggling to catch her breath. After she regained herself, she sat up, and then climbed to her feet. The fox's head had been crushed by her bottom completely. She could see his brains spilling through the hole she left when she gouged his eye. Her smile must have been ear-to-ear. Then, her body went cold. Suddenly, the realization of what she was doing surrounded her, pulling her down. She was amazed at herself, disgusted with herself and cursing herself - all at once. What kind of person was she?

She pulled up her panties, and then her pants, brushed the animal remains from her clothes and hands, and frantically made her way through the forest. When she finally came across a pond, she undressed, and washed herself and her clothes of the blood and guts she had painted herself with just moments ago, like her body were a twisted canvas. She began to weep, her arms wrapped around themselves. She laid down in the water, and for what seemed like forever, she cried. For herself, for the animals. She felt as though she wanted to die. Even still, she knew she had a world to return to. Obligations to see to. A kingdom to rule. She forced herself into her soaked clothing, and after some time, finally made her way out of the forest; made her way home.

The sun had begun to set, and she hadn't said a word since she got home to the castle. She was unsure of herself. Unsure of what she was. Then, she remembered. She remmebered that she never took it out. She shut and barred the door to her room, pulled down her pants and panties again, and used her fingers to search her rose-pink vagina. Sure enough... there it was. She pulled the fox's limp, shriveled cock from her insides, and gazed at it in silence. Then, she felt a pulling, like the pulling she'd felt before. Her body was... hungry. She peered down on the courtyard from her window, where the royal sheep were grazing dumbly, and then her gaze moved toward the rapier mounted on her wall. She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile. but it forced itself over her, and as her fingers crept down, pressing the sorry fox cock against her delicate flower, she knew she just couldn't wait to sate this hunger again.


End file.
